


Winter Solace

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: Slumbering lovebirds under snowy skies.





	Winter Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain what this is. I was stressed and somehow started writing to calm myself down. "Winter Solace" was the result. It's noting much but it made me feel better. Take that as you may.
> 
> Also I was listening to, 'By Your Side by Sade', while writing.

Winter had finally come around. Snowflakes fell gently through the brisk air forming fluffy piles of snow on rooftops and on the grounds below. Windows were beautifully frosted. Everything was covered in white. The only sound that could be heard were soft breaths of air coming from inside a quaint little cottage. There lie two boys in a nice warm bedroom under quilted covers. They were fast asleep adventuring in dreamland. Usopp and Luffy were their names. Best friends coming together after a long day of fun. Sharing each others company as they rested their heads into the wintery night.


End file.
